Photodynamic therapy (PDT) is a non-surgical treatment of tumors in which non-toxic drugs and non-hazardous photosensitizing irradiation are combined to generate cytotoxic reactive oxygen species in situ. This technique is more selective than the commonly used tumor chemotherapy and radiotherapy. To date, porphyrins have been employed as the primary photosensitizing agents in clinics. However, current sensitizers suffer from several deficiencies that limit their application, including mainly: (1) relatively weak absorption in the visible spectral range which limits the treatment to shallow tumors; (2) accumulation and long retention of the sensitizer in the patient skin, leading to prolonged (days to months) skin phototoxicity; and (3) small or even no differentiation between the PDT effect on illuminated tumor and non-tumor tissues. The drawbacks of current drugs inspired an extensive search for long wavelength absorbing second-generation sensitizers that exhibit better differentiation between their retention in tumor cells and skin or other normal tissues.
In order to optimize the performance of the porphyrin drugs in therapeutics and diagnostics, several porphyrin derivatives have been proposed in which, for example, there is a central metal atom (other than Mg) complexed to the four pyrrole rings, and/or the peripheral substituents of the pyrrole rings are modified and/or the macrocycle is dihydrogenated to chlorophyll derivatives (chlorins) or tetrahydrogenated to bacteriochlorophyll derivatives (bacteriochlorins).
Due to their intense absorption in favorable spectral regions (650-850 nm) and their ready degradation after treatment, chlorophyll and bacteriochlorophyll derivatives have been identified as excellent sensitizers for PDT of tumors and to have superior properties in comparison to porphyrins, but they are less readily available and more difficult to handle.
Bacteriochlorophylls are of potential advantage compared to the chlorophylls because they show intense near-infrared bands, i.e. at considerably longer wavelengths than chlorophyll derivatives.
The spectra, photophysics, and photochemistry of native bacteriochlorophylls (Bchls) have made them optimal light-harvesting molecules with clear advantages over other sensitizers presently used in PDT. In particular, these molecules have a very high extinction coefficient at long wavelengths (λmax=760-780 nm, ε=(4-10)×104 M−1 cm−1), where light penetrates deeply into tissues. They also generate reactive oxygen species (ROS) at a high quantum yield (depending on the central metal).
Under normal delivery conditions, i.e. in the presence of oxygen at room temperature and under normal light conditions, the BChl moieties are labile and have somewhat lower quantum yields for triplet state formation, when compared with, e.g., hematoporphyrin derivative (HPD). However, their possible initiation of biological redox reactions, favorable spectral characteristics and their ready degradation in vivo result in the potential superiority of bacteriochlorophylls over other compounds, e.g. porphyrins and chlorophylls, for PDT therapy and diagnostics and for killing of cells, viruses and bacteria in samples and in living tissue. Chemical modification of bacteriochlorophylls is expected to further improve their properties, but this has been very limited due to lack of suitable methods for the preparation of such modified bacteriochlorophylls.
The biological uptake and PDT efficacy of metal-free derivatives of Bchl have been studied with the objective to manipulate the affinity of the sensitizers to the tumor cellular compartment. Cardinal to this approach is the use of highly lipophilic drugs that may increase the accumulation of the drug in the tumor cells, but also renders its delivery difficult. In addition, the reported biodistribution shows significant phototoxic drug levels in non-tumor tissues over prolonged periods (at least days) after administering the drug.
In applicant's previous Israel Patent No. 102645 and corresponding EP 0584552, U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,169, U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,169, U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,585 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,147,195, a different approach was taken by the inventors. Highly efficient anti-vascular sensitizers that do not extravasate from the circulation after administration and have short lifetime in the blood were studied. It was expected that the inherent difference between vessels of normal and abnormal tissues such as tumors or other tissues that rely on neovessels, would enable relatively selective destruction of the abnormal tissue. Hence, it was aimed to synthesize Bchl derivatives that are more polar and, hence, have better chance to stay in the vascular compartment, where they convey the primary photodynamic effect. To this end, the geranylgeranyl residue at the C-17 position of Bchl a (Compound 1, depicted in Scheme 1 herein) has been replaced by various residues such as amino acids, peptides, or proteins, which enhance the sensitizer hydrophilicity. One particular derivative, Bchl-Ser (Scheme 1, Compound 1, wherein R is seryl), was found to be water-soluble and highly phototoxic in cell cultures. Following intraperitoneal injection, the Bchl-Ser cleared from the mouse blood and tissues bi-exponentially in a relatively short time (t1/2 ˜2 and 16 h, respectively). Clearance from the circulation was even faster following intravenous injection. Under the selected treatment protocol (light application within minutes after drug injection), phototoxicity was predominantly conferred to the tumor vasculature (Rosenbach-Belkin et al., 1996; Zilberstein et al., 2001 and 1997). However, unfortunately, like native Bchl, the Bchl-Ser derivative undergoes rapid photo-oxidation, forming the corresponding 2-desvinyl-2-acetyl-chlorophyllide ester and other products.
To increase the stability of the Bchl derivatives, the central Mg atom was replaced by Pd in the later applicant's PCT Publication WO 00/33833 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,569,846. This heavy atom was previously shown to markedly increase the oxidation potential of the Bchl macrocycle and, at the same time, to greatly enhance the intersystem-crossing (ISC) rate of the molecule to its triplet state. The metal replacement was performed by direct incorporation of Pd2+ ion into a Bpheid molecule, as described in WO 00/33833. Based on the pigment biodistribution and pharmacokinetics, it was assumed that the derivative Pd-Bpheid remained in the circulation for a very short time with practically no extravasation to other tissues, and is therefore a good candidate for vascular-targeting PDT that avoids skin phototoxicity. The treatment effect on the blood vessels was demonstrated by intravital microscopy of treated blood vessels and staining with Evans-Blue. Using a treatment protocol with a minimal drug-to-light interval, Pd-Bpheid (also designated Tookad) was found to be effective in the eradication of different tumors in mice, rats and other animal models and is presently entering Phase I/II clinical trials in patients with prostate cancer that failed radiation therapy (Chen et al., 2002; Schreiber et al., 2002; Koudinova et al., 2003).
Because of its low solubility in aqueous solutions, the clinical use of Pd-Bpheid requires the use of solubilizing agents such as Cremophor that may cause side effects at high doses. It would be highly desirable to render the Pd-Bpheid water-soluble while retaining its physico-chemical properties. Alternatively, it would be desirable to prepare Bchl derivatives that are cytophototoxic and, at the same time, more water-soluble than Pd-Bpheid itself. Such water solubility is expected to further enhance the drug retention in the circulation and, thereby, the aforementioned selectivity. In addition, having no need to use carriers such as detergents or lyposomes, may prevent side effects.